1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid supplying apparatus used for supplying a liquid, and to a control method of the liquid supplying apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been known an inkjet recording apparatus including: a sub tank configured to temporarily store ink in an ink cartridge (main tank) before the ink is replenished to a recording head; a supplying tube (liquid passage) communicating the sub tank to the ink cartridge set to a cartridge holder (tank receiving portion); and an ink volume sensor configured to detect the ink volume in the sub tank. In this inkjet recording apparatus, when a sensor result from the ink volume sensor is such that the ink volume in the sub tank is less than a predetermined volume despite the ink supply operation from the ink cartridge to the sub tank, the ink cartridge is determined as to be in the ink-finished state (the ink cartridge does not store the ink that can be fed to the sub tank).